The Prophecy
by Mephis
Summary: Kaiba has a plan! and it involves sending them off to a world where Duel Monsters are real.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!   
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!   
And I don't own any of my friends either. (Anthony, Josh, Joe, (wait a second. I AM Joe.)   
*=Action ""=says something //\\= Thinks ^^=Scene  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Intro  
  
^Inside a Dark, Dimly-Lit Room inside the bowels of Kaiba Corp.^  
  
Gumo: Master Kaiba, we have finished the final upgrades on your invention.  
  
Seto: Good. Now... there is one more thing I want you to do for me.  
  
Gumo: What is it?  
  
Seto: I need you to invite Yugi and his friends over to "test" out my new invention.  
  
Gumo: But...!  
  
Seto: *grabs Gumo's collar and pulls it up to his face* I DON'T NEED ARROGANCE! OR I'LL   
MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MOKUBA! *Throws Gumo out the door*  
  
Gumo: Yes sir! *And runs like away*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in Solomon Moto's Game shop, (That's Yugi's grandfather)  
Joey: HA! I think I might finally be able to you this time Yugi! *Slaps down Red-Eyes black dragon* My favorite card! And I attack   
your Celtic Guardian! Ha ha! Take that Yug!  
  
Téa: Wow! Joey sure has improved since Duelist Kingdom! I think that he may actually win!  
  
Tristan: Ha! Might notin' he's gonna win this game, or I'll wear Joey's puppy dog suit and be your slave for a whole day Téa!  
  
Yugi: Well, you shouldn't have said that Tristan. *Slaps down chasm of spikes card* and that destroys your monster and finishes the last of your Life points.  
  
Tristan: O.O'''''''  
  
Joey: \___/ \___/ Hoo boy... I'll go get my...  
  
*Mai busts through door*  
  
Mai: I'm looking for Yugi Moto! *Looks at Yugi on the table* Well Yugi! I've been looking for you!  
  
Yugi: Uhm. Hi Mai... what're you doing here?   
  
Mai: *grabs Yugi by the collar, pulls out one of those screens and pulls out a bag of clothes and shoves Yugi behind the screen* Now Now Now, Yugi! Don't fret!  
I just thought you might have needed a little clothing change! *Yugi's old clothes start flying around in a flash and Yugi is pushed in front of everyone   
wearing a Blue shirt, black vest, and blue jeans with a Nike brand running shoes. *  
  
Yugi: -. -;  
  
Everyone in the room except for Mai: O.O   
  
Tea: Nice clothes Yug.  
  
Mai: Well, I think that we should all go ahead and start.... Blah blah blah (starts talking about the latest designer clothes)  
  
^ Meanwhile at one of Kaiba Corp's Blue-Eyes statues...^  
  
1st guy: Hey man, are you SURE that it's okay to be sneaking around after dark trying to make a "UN scheduled" 3-d hologram match?  
  
2nd guy: Shut up! *Smacks the 3rd guy*  
  
3rd guy: Ow!!  
  
1st guy: ^_^ haha! you missed!  
  
2nd: Oops, sorry Josh.  
  
Josh: Ow....  
  
1st guy: Uhm... Anthony? WHY are we here again?  
  
Anthony: Because stupid *smacks 1st guy* I wanted to make an official match with you and I wanted to see what our favorite cards look like if they were real.  
  
Josh: Yah... even I'm not that stupid Joe, and your supposed to be the smart guy in the group.  
  
Joe: Yah, well why don't you just shut up. *takes a swing at Josh but misses and hits Anthony.  
  
Anthony: Okay! that's it! *attacks Joe and they fight in an anime fighting cloud*  
  
Josh: Come here! It's time! *looks at the guard walk over to the door, pull out a set of keys* Okay, here's the moment we've been waiting for! *picks up a rock and throws   
it at a bush, but didn't see the pole there and it bounced off, smacking the guard right dab in the middle of his forehead.  
  
Joe: (-.-);;; Nice job Josh. we were supposed to distract him, not KILL HIM!  
  
Anthony: Well, I know for a fact he's not dead, and here the moment we've been waiting for! let's go! *runs with Josh towards the door*  
  
Joe: Get down! *jumps on Anthony and Josh and they land on the other side of a bush lining the side-walk.  
  
Gumo: Huh... now where's that place where that brat Yugi lives...? *runs away*  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Mephis: well, that's only the begging folks! if you want me to write more, place R&R (Read & Review!) please!! I need to know how you feel. 


	2. Chapter 2: How much did Kaiba spend?

A/N: I am seriously sorry for the extremely long update. I've had... complications that couldn't bestopped. (picture me doing so much homework, I fall asleep on the computer while I'm trying to update)  
__________________________________________________________________________________*=Action ""=says something //\\= Thinks ^^=Scene  
  
Chapter 2: Exactly how much did Kaiba spend?  
^In game shop^  
  
Mai: Oooohhh... so your all playing Duel Monsters? Do you mind if I give it a try?  
  
Grandpa: Yes! Why of course young lady. Why don't you come over here and see what I have and tell me if you find something that interests you.  
  
Mai: Okay. *Starts walking around and looking at random boxes*  
  
Joey: Oh... Right... now where was I? Oh right. Hey Tristan!  
  
Tristan: Yes Joey? If it's about that bet, then I was just kidding! Really Joey... if you come within ten feet of me with that suit...  
  
*Tea laughs*  
Tea: It's okay Tristan. I don't think that the little puppy dog will bother you *starts acting as if she was talking to a baby when all of a sudden...* coochy coochy coo!  
  
Suddenly, Gumo burts through the door causing a huge gust of wind that causes things to move and shake.  
  
Gumo: Alright! Where is *gasp* Yugi Moto?!?! I have orders from Mast*gasp*er Kaiba that he should tr*gasp*y out his latest invention. I have *gasp* been through this *gasp* entire city *gasp*  
  
Joey: Don't trust him Yug! I bet that slimy sleazball is gonna mug ya in an alley.  
  
Tea & Trisan: Yeah!  
  
*Grandpa gets a broom and starts making stabbing motions with it at Gumo*  
  
Grandpa: No fighting! Especially at what I've heard from Yugi and his gang from what you've done to Mokuba. I don't want something like that happening to him.  
  
Gumo: It's not that gramps. I've been asked to invite ALL of you to try out his invention. Everyone is allowed to come. Except for old people.  
  
Mai: *Yawns and comes down the stairs* (what she was doing up there I don't know) What's everybody screaming about? *looks at Gumo and screams* Ahhhh! It's that pointy haired creep! What's he doing here yugi?  
  
Yugi: I di...  
  
Mai: you didn't invite him here yugi did you?  
  
Yugi: No, I di...  
  
Mai: get out! you creep! Get out! Yugi! what... *yells out muffled things but couldn't be heard thanks to the courtesy of Tea*  
  
Tea: Okay Mai... were gonna have a little... Talk. (put your favorite horror movie laugh here)  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
^Mean while at Seto Kaiba's room^  
  
Seto pushes a button on the speaker phone at his desk  
  
Seto: Send in... K.  
  
Secretary: Yes Mister Kaiba.  
  
A moment later, a young 15 or so teenage girl comes in wearing what people would say were "stylish"  
  
K: Yah? What you need Kaiba?  
  
Seto: Yes... I want you to go to Solomon Moto's Game shop and figure out what is taking Gumo so long.  
  
K: Yes sir! *and walks out the door*  
  
Seto: yes.... everything is working out perfectly...  
  
Suddenly an alarm goes off on his computer and Seto switches it on. 3 teenagers (age 14, 14, and 15) are creeping towards the Holo-projector room.  
  
Seto: Hmmmmm... some un-expected guests... How perfect. Hmmm... better yet, K is on her way down there. (place another one of you favorite horror movie laughs here)  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
^A hallway that is dimly lit^  
  
Anthony: Alright... we found it! *gives high five to Joe but Joe not seeing Anthony's hand get's slapped in the face*  
  
Joe: Yow! What was that for?!?! I havn't done anythin' stupid or anything yet!  
  
Josh: Shh! Do you hear that? footsteps!  
  
Sure enough, guess who's foot steps were coming. You guessed it. K's footsteps.  
  
Everyone jumped into a small broom closet just as K came on by.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
^in the closet^  
  
Joe: Hey wow... check this out. No way is this a closet.  
  
Josh: of course it is. *is about to sneeze thanks to a mop on his face* Ahh... Ahh... ACHOOOOO!!!  
  
Joe: Well it's very well lit for a broom Closet.  
  
Anthony: ARGH!!!  
  
Everybody inside spills onto the hallway.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile, out side...  
  
K: hmmm... now what would Kaiba want with a short, pointy haired kid? *hears the sneeze and runs towards the sound but since it's very dark, didn't see the shapes (or kids) on the floor and trips on Josh.  
  
Josh: Ow! Achoo! Ooohh... that (Achoo) hurt.  
  
K: Hey! What're you kids doing here?! come here right now so I can report you Seto Kaiba.  
  
Joe: Coooool! Were gonna meet the meathead seto Kaiba!   
  
*K sniggers a little bit* Alright! No one insults Kaiba and gets away with it!  
  
Anthony: I don't think so you... (I can't say anything...) and kicks K right in the shin causing her to bend down to rub the spot where Anthony kicked her.  
  
K: Why you little brat!  
  
Anthony: Who you calling little, shorty? (Anthony is 15 and is pretty tall to my standards)  
  
K: I am! *picks up a stun gun from her back pocket and starts moving towards Anthony*  
  
Josh: hey wow. I didn't think girls carried those things around with them. *combes hair* Ooohhh right... (like that guy from Family Guy)  
  
Joe: Uhm... don't you think we should help Anthony?  
  
Josh: Heck no. I've seen Anthony take out better chicks with his dashing good looks than with his fists.  
  
Joe: That's because the girls were making a move on him! And now, this girl isn't making a move on him, she's making a move on him! And you know what? She's...  
  
*While Joe was making this stupid statement, K was attacking Anthony. They were both attacking each other as if they were on the Matrix*  
  
Josh: Wait, don't tell me. This girl ain't makin' a move on him, she making a move on him! right?  
  
Joe: (*.*) wow. How did you know?  
  
Anthony: Hey you stupid morons! Seriously! Give me a hand with her! Help me find some rope or something. We need to tie her up.  
  
K: (*_*)~*  
  
Joe and Josh: Hey wow. How'd you do that? *stare at each other* This is cool. Stop saying what I'm saying! Okay. we'll find some rope. *gives each other glares* Not if I find some first!  
  
Anthony slaps his head, kicks K (she's unconcious) and sighs.  
  
Anthony: Jeeeez. theres some rope right there.  
  
(Now, as this gang tries to find a place for K, we now go to the Game shop.)  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi: Okay Gumo. I'll go.  
  
Everyone in Game shop except for Yugi: What? Don't go! Hey! Stop copying me! Hey! were in a rut! In a rut! in a rut!  
  
Gumo: I can't even concieve on what Kaiba would want from you carnie folk.  
  
EIGSEFY: Hey! Were not carnie!  
  
Gumo: Okay, I'm already past my deadline. You should all come with me.  
  
Mai: Okay. As far as I'm concerned, you might want to bring a mirror and a comb.  
  
Gumo: Why?  
  
Mai: Becuase I am definitely going to change your hair-style.  
  
Everyone: *falls into the street* Argh!!!   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
^In Seto Kaiba's Office^  
  
Kaiba: Hmm... this isn't right. *looks over at the computer monitors* I havn't seen head nor tails of K of Gumo. *punches button on the monitor* (and I DO mean punch) "Bring me Mokuba!"  
  
Secretary on the other line: Yes sir mister Kaiba.  
  
*5 minutes pass*  
  
SOTHOL: I'm sorry mister Kaiba, but Makuba can't be reached at the moment.  
  
Kaiba: Why not? (during the 5 minutes, Kaiba had his coffe and was watching all the times Joey was in his dog suit, so that's why he is unusually calm)  
  
Secretary: We can't find heads or tails of him. Apparently, he was playing and walked into a broom closet in the East Wing.  
  
Kaiba: WHAT?!?!?!? That's... that shouldn't have happened?!?! Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Secretary: Why? It's just a broom closet. I just assumed that he fell asleep or something. Is there something you havn't told anyone? *stands up and places hands onto her desk* (Kaiba's looking through a monitor and seeng the secretary) Is there something that I should tell the board?  
  
Kaiba: No. *thinks about his "project"* //No... I let out too much already. I have to figure out a way to get to Mokuba without Lucy figuring out where one hundred and fifty million dollars went\\ Heh-heh! Hahaha! (nervous laughing) It was a joke! I was just checking to see if you really were the best choice for the job I have given you. you get a raise!  
  
Secretary: Hey! thanks. *sits down at the desk and stares hard at a blank piece of paper*  
  
Kaiba: //Smooth move Kaiba\\  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
^The hall^   
  
Joe: Dude, I'm serious, I really think that we should go back to that broom closet.  
  
Anthony: What is it with you and broom closets? What is in there that interests you so much, that you'd be willing to have a stomach with a fist shaped dent in it?  
  
Josh: Yeah. *nods head and acts like a body guard*  
  
Anthony: shut up.  
  
Joe: Theres a dueling system in there...  
  
Anthony drags all of them (including the still uncouncious K) the the broom closet.  
  
Joe: Watch out for that...!  
  
*Anthony jumps over a pile of bricks (why they're there I have absolutely NO idea) lettging everybody smash squarely into it. Starting with K. "ooowww" next Josh "Anthony you mo...*smash*" finally Joe, probably the heaviest of them all (by about 50 lbs.) "pile of *smash! Crunch!*bricks..."  
  
K: My nose!  
  
Josh: My face!... is in... AHH! No wonder it was squishy.  
  
Joe: My Integrity!  
  
K: Get out of there! *slaps Josh silly*  
  
Anthony: My patience!  
  
Joe: Were here!  
  
Anthony: Ahhh... so where's this system?  
  
Josh: Open the door stupid.  
  
Anthony: Man, don't you ever call me stupid. *punches Josh's ribs*  
  
Josh: Ow!  
  
K: ^.^; you people are way to much.  
  
Joe: JUST OPEN THE DANG DOOR ALREADY!!!  
  
Anthony: Okay. *opens the door then walks in* hey wow. This is... great!  
  
Joe: Uhm... guys? AHHH!!!! *WHAM!* gu........ *WHAM!* rrgghhh... *WHAM!*  
  
Josh: Joe? The hel...*WHAM!* unggghhh... *WHAM! WHAM WHAM WHAM* rrrghhh... * WHAM WHAM WHAM!!!!!!!!*  
  
Anthony: What? *spins around in battle ready position*  
  
WHAM!!  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Note  
heh... a cliffhanger. Or maybe yet a hill hanger because I don't think it was that sudden.  
Okay, uhm... sorry for the long update, blah blah blah.  
  
Anyways, Lucy is Kaiba's secretary.  
Uhm... chapter 3 should be coming along in a day now. 


End file.
